La pluie et le désherbant
by Meeshooii
Summary: Laurence est de mauvaise humeur, Alice fouine, Marlène s'essaie à quelques mondanités mais le monde du crime ne cesse pas de tourner pour autant.
1. Chapter 1

Il avait plu tout l'après-midi. Les gouttes s'étiraient en rideau le long des vitres opaques, les jardins sentaient la terre humide, les pavés ruisselants brillaient à la lueur des lampadaires.

Bureau du commissaire, 18h11.

D'un naturel peu avenant, il avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps de la raccompagner chez elle, une attention particulière venue soudainement et qui disparaîtrait probablement de la sorte. Elle prenait son temps pour ranger son bureau, faisait semblant de classer des dossiers, ouvrait le même tiroir inlassablement et alignait des mots incompréhensibles sur sa machine à écrire. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'attendre, c'était pourtant flagrant. Les aiguilles de sa montre faisaient un bruit assourdissant, elle commençait à se dire que ce soir, ces mots ne viendraient…

\- Je vous raccompagne, Marlène ?

Avec un sourire et un hochement de tête elle acquiesça joliment, rassurée.

Voiture de Laurence, 18h27.

Le trajet était silencieux, l'atmosphère tendue, trop peut-être, elle se sentait gênée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas commissaire ? Vous avez l'air...soucieux.

\- Non, juste un peu fatigué, Marlène.

\- Ah…

Elle posa ses yeux dans cette nuit noire qui ne défilait pas et ne dit plus rien, la route semblait infinie.

Il gara la voiture devant son appartement, curieusement, il y avait toujours une place libre devant chez elle, ça le fit un peu sourire. Elle le regarda en ouvrant la portière.

\- Merci commissaire.

Sans réfléchir, il posa la main sur son bras pour la retenir.

\- Attendez, je...heu…

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux tout étonnés, il se racla la gorge, plus très sûr de ses mots.

\- Bonne nuit, Marlène.

Elle sourit poliment, un peu déçue sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- A demain commissaire.

Elle s'échappa, immense, de cette petite voiture, sans se retourner.

Les rues inondées étaient désertes, seul un bruissement de feuilles et des gouttières claquantes semblaient donner un souffle au paysage figé.

Devant le reflet triste de son miroir, elle enroulait un dernier bigoudi, elle savait qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, il se servait un dernier verre, perdu dans les notes mélancoliques qui résonnaient entre ses murs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bureau du commissaire, 09h48.

Comme à son habitude, elle rentra dans le bureau sans frapper, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut Marlène !

\- T'as l'air en forme.

\- J'ai passé une nuit d'enf...Il est pas là le boute-en-train ?

\- Non, il a été appelé pour une affaire…

Elle avait déjà la main dans son sac pour attraper un carnet

\- Une affaire de meurtre ?!

\- Roh, ne commence pas, tu sais qu'après je vais avoir des ennuis, en plus, le commissaire n'est pas commode en ce moment.

Alice leva un sourcil

\- En ce moment ?

\- Tu m'agaces.

\- Eh ben, ça a pas l'air d'aller ma vieille...

\- Non, ça va, mais...c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Hier soir, quand il m'a ramenée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose et puis...rien.

\- Laisse-le tomber Marlène...Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Ce soir on va sortir toutes les deux et on va te trouver un super…

\- Non, j'ai pas trop envie

\- T'as pas le choix, je viens te chercher après le boulot !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte.

Scène du crime, 09h48.

La rue avait été bouclée depuis l'aurore, l'odeur ferreuse du sang se mélangeait à celle un peu écoeurante des sacs poubelles. Le soleil avait séché l'humidité de la nuit mais l'ombre d'un immeuble se couchait sur deux corps trempés. Il y avait deux corps, dos à dos, les yeux bandés, les quatre mains reliées par une épaisse corde.

Glissant était sur place, penché au-dessus du couple, il se releva.

\- Commissaire, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien. Mieux qu'eux.

\- Je vois ça…

\- Bon, gardez vos politesses, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une voix familière derrière lui, avait déjà résolu l'enquête.

\- Encore une perversité qui a mal tourné !

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Carmouille ! Les mains sont attachées dans le dos...Et puis, vous les voyez, les yeux bandés, se déplacer comme des crabes pour se jeter par la fenêtre ?

Il poursuivit, s'adressant plus à lui-même.

\- Il y avait forcément une troisième personne...

\- Encore pire que ce que je pensais.

\- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? Sortez vos empreintes de la scène du crime !

Il resta un moment devant ces corps liés dans la mort, ce meurtre noué, ces existences sans issue.

Bureau du commissaire, 18h02.

Le bureau s'assombrissait lentement, tailladé dans toute sa hauteur par un soleil couchant qui s'infiltrait entre les lames du store.

Elle finissait de trier son pot à crayons et recula sa chaise.

\- Je vous raccompagne Marlène ?

Il s'était levé, sûr de sa réponse.

\- Merci commissaire mais pas ce soir.

\- Ah, vous avez des projets ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- T'es prête Marlène ?

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter...Bonsoir Avril ! Toujours délicate à ce que je vois.

\- Bonsoir Laurence ! Pas trop déçu de rentrer seul ce soir ?

\- Mais qui vous a dit que je rentrais seul ?

Sans se rendre compte que ces mots n'avaient pas la valeur qu'elle leur donnait, Marlène eut un petit pincement au coeur. Alice avait raison, elle devait commencer à penser à elle.

Un bar, 21h19.

Elle avait les yeux noyés dans son verre de vin, elle entendait un brouhaha, n'écoutait rien et jouait machinalement avec une paille posée sur la table.

\- Eh oh Marlène, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Heu...bien sûr.

\- Y'a un mec là-bas, il arrête pas de te reluquer…

\- Sûrement encore un fou qui vient de tuer sa mère

\- Arrête de délirer et viens avec moi.

Elles se levèrent pour se rapprocher du bar, Alice engagea la conversation.

Quelques instants plus tard, le hasard l'avait conduit au même endroit. Sans but précis, il comptait sur son charme naturel pour engager sa nuit.

Elle l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil, et se dirigea vers lui, laissant Marlène à son bel inconnu.

\- Avril, quel plaisir ! Et par « plaisir », je veux dire « malchance » évidemment.

Elle jeta un regard derrière lui.

\- Joli rencart, c'est la femme invisible ?

Il grimaça un sourire, changeant de conversation.

\- Marlène à l'air de passer une bonne soirée.

\- Exactement et foutez-lui la paix, pour une fois qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à vous !

\- Je vous offre un verre ?

Etonnée, suspicieuse, elle ne déclina pas pour autant la proposition.

\- Il paraît que vous êtes sur une enquête...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de parler de ça avec vous.

\- Non mais, Laurence, un double meurtres, je veux ce scoop !

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite...Marlène ?

\- Non, elle est restée muette comme une carpe.

\- Glissant ?

\- Non plus.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est Tricard quand même !

Elle nia d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Carmouille ?!

Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Décidément, ce commissariat est un vrai repère de collabos.

Tout en parlant, il observait discrètement Marlène, du moins, il se croyait discret.

Alice approcha légèrement son visage pour attirer son attention.

\- Laurence, si vous tenez tellement à elle pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas au lieu de lui crier dessus sans arrêt, de la traiter de cruche et de lui mettre sous le nez vos centaines de conquêtes ?

\- Je n'ai pas des centaines de conquêtes.

Il finit son verre d'un trait et se leva, Avril avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il était déjà sortit du bar.

Devant l'appartement de Marlène, 23h04.

La nuit était fraîche, les ombres longues, deux chats argumentaient autour d'un reste abandonné de poisson.

Une voiture se gara devant chez elle, il regardait de loin, tapi dans l'ombre, comme tous ces tueurs de femmes qu'il voyait défiler au commissariat. Il ne se sentait pas glorieux mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était possessif, probablement trop pour une simple relation professionnelle. Dans la voiture, il pouvait distinguer les deux visages, la pénombre entre eux s'était évaporée et il sentait sa gorge un peu serrée. Avec son sourire étincelant et un geste gracieux de la main, Marlène referma la portière et disparut vers son appartement. Il resta un moment les mains sur le volant, le regard sombre avec l'envie de finir toutes les bouteilles qui l'attendaient chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Bureau du commissaire, 08h24.

Elle lisait tranquillement une revue à son bureau, le commissaire n'était pas là...Tiens, le commissaire était en retard ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

\- Ah Marlène, Vous ne savez pas où est Laurence par hasard ?

\- Non, désolée Monsieur le divisionnaire, je…

\- Je suis là, inutile de lancer un avis de recherche.

Il avait une mine affreuse, la nuit avait dû être longue ou très courte, pensa-t-elle.

\- Bon Marlène, je devrais déjà avoir un café dans la main !

\- Bonjour quand même…

\- Pas vraiment, non

Tricard jeta un regard crispé à Marlène.

\- Bon courage, Marlène...Ah oui, Laurence, Glissant vous cherche pour le rapport d'autopsie.

Salle d'autopsie, 08h41.

Avant même d'entrer dans la pièce, il entendait le fond musical dans lequel aimait se plonger Glissant pour découper les cadavres. Son mal de tête s'amplifiait à chaque pas.

\- Ah Laurence…

Il le regarda plus attentivement.

\- Réveil difficile ?

\- Bon, dépêchez-vous, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une analyse fine à mon sujet.

\- On a deux meurtres différents…

\- Oui, merci Glissant, je sais encore compter.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que les victimes ne sont pas mortes au même moment ni de la même façon.

Soudainement intrigué, le commissaire leva les yeux et invita le légiste à continuer.

\- Celui-là est mort noyé avant de tomber alors que l'autre a bien fait une chute mortelle.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à un meurtre suivi d'un suicide ?

\- Non, mais c'est ce qu'on voudrait nous faire croire. Malheureusement pour l'assassin, sa mise en scène ne tient pas debout. On est bien face à un double meurtres.

\- Alors, pourquoi vouloir nous conduire sur une piste en élaborant un plan qui ne leurrerait pas une poignée de porte ?

\- Bonne question mais ça c'est votre boulot Laurence.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux cadavres et se dirigea vers son bureau, les tempes toujours battantes.

Bureau du commissaire, 09h02.

Quand il entra, il savait qu'elle était là. Il y avait cette odeur d'essence à peine perceptible qu'elle répandait à la descente de son scooter. Elles étaient en grande conversation.

\- Il est tellement charmant, je le revois ce soir.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Marlène…

La patience du commissaire déjà bien maigre en temps normal était devenue inexistante, il les coupa sèchement.

\- Marlène, je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver des tâches de secrétaire pour vous occuper, mon bureau n'est pas un salon de coiffure et vous n'êtes pas payée pour cancaner avec votre amie !

Il avait parlé un peu plus fort qu'il l'aurait souhaité, Avril qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase était encore bouche bée et les yeux brillants de Marlène commençaient à rougir.

Agacé par tout ça mais plus encore par lui-même, Laurence quitta son bureau en claquant la porte.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il a Joyeux ?

\- Je sais pas, il est arrivé en retard ce matin et il ressemblait à un cadavre. L'ambiance est glaciale en ce moment.

\- Te laisse pas faire Marlène, même si c'est ton boss, il a pas le droit de te parler comme à son chien.

\- Mais le commissaire n'a pas de chien…

\- c'est une façon...laisse tomber. Bon, je reviendrai te voir demain pour que tu me racontes ta soirée, en attendant je vais essayer de récupérer des infos pour mon article.

\- Fais attention, je ne suis pas sûre que le commissaire sera d'humeur à te sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Le courant d'air de la porte avait conclu sa phrase, elle savait déjà qu'Alice courait tout droit vers une énième tentative de meurtre à son égard.

Devant le commissariat, 09h37.

Avril était entrain de mettre son casque quand elle aperçut le commissaire accoudé sur une barrière, une cigarette à la main. A en croire les mégots à ses pieds, il en était à sa troisième.

\- Vous essayez de produire de l'énergie avec tout ce charbon ?

\- Si j'ai envie de fumer l'équivalent d'une centrale ça me regarde, Avril.

\- C'est le rencart de Marlène qui vous met dans cet état ?

\- Pas du tout, Marlène fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie privée.

\- Oui vous avez raison, en le disant tout haut ça va peut-être sembler plus vrai. Mais, dans tous les cas, arrêtez de vous en prendre à elle et ne gâchez pas les histoires qu'elle a le droit de vivre.

Le commissaire écrasa son troisième mégot, il écouta le scooter démarrer. Bon sang, elle était insupportable ! Surtout quand elle avait raison.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula plutôt calmement. Marlène et le commissaire n'échangèrent que brièvement sur des sujets d'ordre professionnel, les heures semblaient s'étirer dans un sablier sans fin mais l'atmosphère était moins chaotique qu'au premières heures.

Bureau du commissaire, 17h57.

\- Bonne soirée commissaire.

Sa voix aiguë l'arracha à son dossier, il savait qu'elle ne passerait pas la soirée seule et il aurait aimé que ce moment n'arrive jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure, Marlène.

Elle le fixait de son regard abasourdi, il étira le coin de ses lèvres pour mimer un sourire.

\- Bonne soirée Marlène.

Elle se réjouissait d'avoir un rendez-vous et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait tant d'amertume. Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas. Son parfum quitta la pièce et ses talons s'estompèrent dans le couloir. Il se sentait un peu déçu, un peu perdu, une pointe de tristesse qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. La nuit n'avait jamais paru si noire, même la lune, pleine, ronde, claire, peinait à sculpter les ombres toutes emmêlées.


	4. Chapter 4

Bureau du commissaire, 08h00.

En entrant dans le bureau, Marlène cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa chaise, mais il avait changé son costume bleu contre un costume gris, il était donc rentré chez lui.

\- Bonjour commissaire !

Son ton chantant et son sourire éclatant en disait long, elle était de très bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour Marlène. Vous avez l'air...radieux.

\- J'ai passé une soirée…

Il coupa net ses épanchements sentimentaux.

\- J'en suis ravie, maintenant mettez-vous au travail, je vous ai laissé une liste de choses urgentes à faire sur votre bureau.

\- Oui commissaire.

La joie de Marlène s'était figée instantanément, leur relation avait atteint un point critique, depuis quand le commissaire communiquait par liste interposée ?

Salle d'autopsie, 11h28.

\- Allez Tim, le commissaire n'en saura rien…

\- Laurence fera forcément le lien s'il sait que t'es en possession de détails concernant les circonstances de la mort.

\- Si tu me donnes un tuyau, il se pourrait que je flatte un peu plus tes qualités auprès de Marlène…

Il savait que répondre à son chantage ne mènerait à rien mais savoir que ça mettrait sûrement Laurence en rogne lui plaisait assez.

\- Bon écoute, le seul truc que je peux te dire c'est que la première victime est morte noyée, ça devait passer pour une mort accidentelle mais c'est la seconde victime qui est responsable de la mort de la première.

\- Il y a un lien entre les deux victimes ?

\- Apparemment, ils étaient amants. Mais, le plus intéressant c'est que la première victime était mariée.

\- Donc attends, on a deux hommes qui passent du bon temps ensemble, ils sont retrouvés assassinés, et l'un des deux était marié...l'origine du problème me semble plutôt évidente…

Elle interrompit sa réflexion, coupée par une voix très familière.

\- Le commissaire voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

\- Marlène, toujours là pour illuminer ce bureau sinistre.

Elle se laissait complimenter timidement avec ce sourire mi-flatté mi-gêné qui enflammait tant les coeurs. Son regard se posa sur Alice.

\- Ben, Alice qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si Laurence te trouves ici, il va être furieux.

\- Laurence et ses états d'âmes je m'en contre-fiche, je suis peut-être sur l'article de ma carrière !

\- Comme tu veux mais ne me mêle pas à tes histoires, la situation est assez tendue comme ça.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je serai discr…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous faites un goûter d'anniversaire Glissant ? Avril, vous n'avez rien à faire là, foutez-moi le camp !

\- Bonjour Laurence, je vais bien merci, ça fait plaisir de vous voir de bonne humeur.

Devant le regard sévère du commissaire, elle n'insista pas.

\- En fait, j'étais venue chercher Marlène pour qu'on déjeune ensemble et on s'est croisé dans le couloir, t'es prête Marlène ?

Marlène semblait toujours tomber des nues. Elle sentit toutefois le regard insistant d'Alice.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, je vais chercher mon manteau.

Laurence pointa un doigt accusateur sur Glissant.

\- Je vous préviens, si quoi que ce soit filtre dans son torchon, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable et vous finirez votre carrière à compter des pilules dans la pharmacie du commissariat !

Une brasserie, 12h17.

Elles étaient attablées au milieu de la cacophonie typique d'un restaurant bondé. Marlène aurait préféré détailler le romantisme de sa soirée loin des verres qui s'entrechoquent et des couverts tombés au sol mais elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et c'était la brasserie la plus proche du commissariat.

\- Bon alors, raconte ta soirée !

\- C'était merveilleux ! Il est attentionné, galant...

\- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer de tes journées avec Laurence.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui.

\- Moi ? Dure avec lui ? Tu plaisantes ! Il passe son temps à te crier dessus, je comprends même pas comment tu peux encore le défendre.

L'expression de Marlène ne soulevait aucun doute.

\- Marlène, faut que tu te le sortes de la tête ! Tu viens de rencontrer un gars super ne vas pas tout gâcher pour cet égoïste condescendant qui voudrait que tu restes aussi seule que lui.

\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, Alice.

Elle resta un instant interdite.

\- T'as sûrement raison. Mais...

\- Ben sûr que j'ai raison ! Il ne saura jamais t'aimer comme tu l'espères.

Marlène regardait son assiette, parler des sentiments invisibles du commissaire lui avait coupé l'appétit, elle était pourtant rentrée dans la brasserie avec des papillons plein le ventre.

Bureau du commissaire, 13h26.

En rentrant, elle croisa une femme élégante, élancée, aspergée de parfum de luxe. Tout à fait le style du commissaire. Alice avait raison, elle ne devait pas écouter cette pointe de jalousie qui brûlait sa gorge. L'aimer la rendait triste.

\- La pause a été bonne commissaire ?

Sur le coup il ne saisit pas l'allusion mais Marlène était limpide comme la pluie et son regard la trahissait.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Marlène, cette femme était là pour un interrogatoire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que vos interrogatoires de midi ont toujours belle allure.

Il était toujours surpris quand Marlène usait de sarcasmes, pourtant elle ne s'en privait pas. Quelque part cette jalousie un peu latente le rassura mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- J'ai du travail Marlène. Je sais qu'en ce moment vos amourettes envahissent vos pensées mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi frivole que vous !

Elle s'approcha du bureau

\- Vous savez, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos remarques désobligeantes.

\- Un bien grand mot pour une si petite cervelle.

C'était très insultant, il sentait qu'il venait d'arracher cette limite avec laquelle il jouait si souvent. Marlène lui tournait déjà le dos.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva pour la retenir.

\- Attendez, Marlène.

Ses grands yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Pour seule réponse, il l'embrassa brusquement, se prenant lui-même au dépourvu.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais il redoutait ce moment inévitable où elle allait reprendre ses esprits. Elle se recula plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, en un instant, elle n'était plus là.


	5. Chapter 5

Les journées passèrent plus ou moins vite. Marlène voyait régulièrement son bellâtre sous le regard désemparé de Laurence. Heureusement, son enquête occupait sa rancoeur et il essayait de faire bonne figure.

Bureau du commissaire, 17h19.

\- On sait maintenant qu'il y a une quatrième personne. Mais où tient-elle dans le tableau ? On a déjà un homme marié avec un amant qui est aussi l'amant de la femme. On sait que la victime numéro 2 a tué la victime numéro 1 avec la complicité de la femme, mais on sait aussi que la victime numéro 2 n'a pas été tué par cette femme…

\- Vous voulez mon avis…

\- Non Carmouille votre absence d'ouverture d'esprit ne fera pas avancer les choses.

\- Laissez-là parler Laurence, Arlette a peut-être un point de vue intéressant.

Laurence ne supportait pas le ton mielleux que Tricard employait quand il s'agissait de vanter les compétences inexistantes de Carmouille. Il préférait encore sa béatitude ridicule devant Marlène, au moins, il pouvait la comprendre.

\- Merci Mr le divisionnaire.

Son sourire était sincère, Laurence le trouvait écoeurant.

\- A mon avis donc, avec ce genre d'individus il faut chercher dans les milieux tordus, inceste, zoophilie…

\- Mais oui ! bien sûr !

L'enthousiasme du commissaire avait fait sursauter tout le monde.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'une chèvre rancunière serait la quatrième personne, Laurence, je veux bien qu'on soit dans l'impasse mais…

Tricard parlait toujours calmement, même pour exprimer les théories les plus étranges.

\- Non bien sûr que non, mais je sais qui est la quatrième personne ! Il me manque juste à vérifier quelque chose.

Marlène avait écouté d'une oreille discrète, les déductions du commissaire l'impressionnaient comme au premier jour, elle savait que l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait ne frémirait jamais. Elle se rappela que ce soir, elle rentrerait seule, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous mais pour être honnête, l'excitation s'était un peu fanée, certains soirs, il était même agaçant.

Appartement de Laurence 20h43.

Assis sur son fauteuil, un verre à la main, il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de boucler son enquête, il ne lui manquait qu'une information. Malheureusement, il l'avait demandée à la plus incapable des journalistes, il s'agaçait tout seul.

La sonnette envoya volait ses pensées en mille morceaux. Il se leva précipitamment vers l'entrée.

\- Ah enfin ! Avril vous n'êtes…

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Marlène ?!

\- Désolée, je vous dérange commissaire ?

\- Non, non, mais, vous n'êtes pas...occupée ce soir ?

Elle savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, elle ne releva pas.

\- Je suis inquiète pour Alice, je suis allée chez elle mais elle n'y était pas, pourtant, sa porte était ouverte.

Il savait qu'elle s'était peut-être fourrée dans une situation dont elle avait le secret, et il savait surtout que c'était peut-être sa faute mais il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation et encore moins gâcher la main tendue de Marlène.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Marlène, Avril a sûrement trouvé un homme de petite vertu pour finir sa nuit et dans la précipitation elle a laissé sa porte ouverte.

Elle regarda le commissaire, il ne la laissa même pas entrer. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis...un frisson la parcourut.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner.

Il se gara devant chez elle, il y avait toujours ce malaise entre eux, cette oppression qui resserrait la carrosserie déjà bien étroite de sa voiture.

\- Bonsoir Commissaire.

\- Bonne nuit Marlène.

Il démarra en trombe, elle n'avait pas mis la clé dans la serrure que la Facel était déjà hors de vue.

Appartement d'Alice, 22h01.

Il poussa la porte, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'une altercation avait eu lieu mais le désordre semblait plus flagrant que d'habitude. Il inspecta tous les papiers. Avril était vraiment désespérante ! Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi peu soigneuse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il tomba sur l'information qu'il recherchait...

\- Merde !

Au volant de sa voiture, il ne voyait qu'une route immobile défiler à la lueur des phares. Il s'énervait de l'avoir une fois de plus mêlée à son enquête mais sa capacité à se faufiler où on ne l'attendait pas faisait d'elle une aide précieuse. Il avait l'impression que sa voiture n'avançait pas. Au bout d'un trajet interminable, il arriva en bas de l'immeuble. Tout était noir, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était une bonne chose. La porte du couloir était ouverte, il s'engouffra en silence dans l'obscurité. Il arriva au bas des escaliers quand une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Son seul réflexe fut de projeter l'individu au sol et le bloquer avec son poids.

Il pouvait maintenant distinguer ses traits.

\- Avril ?! Vous n'êtes pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là bon dieu ?

\- Probablement la même chose que vous, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avait demandé…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux de Laurence dénotaient-ils du soulagement ?

\- Attendez, vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ? C'est trop mignon.

\- Oh taisez-vous ! Si votre trou à rat n'était pas un foutoir aussi !

Il était toujours couché sur elle.

\- Et sinon, Laurence, vous comptez camper ici ? Non, je dis ça parce que j'aime bien mes côtes et vous êtes entrain de les broyer.

Il se leva un peu gêné, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? Si vous voulez mourir, jetez-vous sous un train pas au milieu de mes enquêtes !

\- Je voulais êtes sûre...

\- Sûre de quoi ? Vous vouliez tester personnellement son potentiel meurtrier ? Par pitié, ne bougez plus, je vais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une silhouette l'écarta brusquement des escaliers, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et un temps précieux. Par chance, les renforts avaient eut le temps d'arriver sur place et à peine sortit de l'immeuble, l'assassin ne courait déjà plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Bureau du commissaire 09h04.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas le lien avec la zoophilie.

\- Arrêtez avec vos élucubrations Carmouille, la zoophilie n'a rien à voir ! C'est votre cheminement idiot vers l'inceste qui m'a aiguillé...A proprement parlé, il n'y a aucun rapport mais je me suis souvenu que la femme avait vaguement évoqué le frère de son second amant. Il me manquait le lien. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Avril d'éplucher les archives de la Voix du Nord. Et c'était finalement une banale histoire d'héritage.

Il sentait des regards interrogateurs sur lui.

\- La victime numéro 2, ami commun du couple, avait une liaison avec le mari, victime numéro 1, mais aussi la femme. Il se faisait entretenir par les deux parties sans que les époux n'en sachent rien. Tout s'est compliqué le jour où la femme a convaincu sont amant d'assassiner son mari, dans le but d'hériter. Le crime devait passer pour une noyade accidentelle après une nuit trop arrosée.

L'appât du gain étant toujours roi, la victime numéro 2 accepte de suivre le plan à la lettre, il retrouve son amant, le soûle et le laisse pour mort dans la baignoire. C'est là que la quatrième personne rentre en scène : le frère de la victime numéro 2 qui était aussi le second amant de la femme.

Le récit devenait bien alambiqué, Tricard avait la bouche entrouverte, Marlène fronçait les sourcils, Carmouille transpirait à grosses gouttes. Devant les mines déconfites Laurence poursuivit.

\- La femme ignorait que son second amant était au courant de la supercherie, elle savait que son premier amant avait un frère mais elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de son second amant. Pour lui c'était l'occasion unique de devenir le seul héritier de son père sans être inquiété. Il connaissait le plan, il savait que son frère serait encore dans l'appartement, il est rentré, l'a tué et mis en scène cette mascarade grossière pour que les soupçons se portent immédiatement sur la femme. Ainsi, il ne restait plus que lui et le magot.

Carmouille était horrifiée. Les valeurs étaient tombées en ruine.

Hall du commissariat, 10h44.

Il entendait vaguement les mots de Tricard perdu dans les bavardages embrouillés qui ricochaient contre les murs. Il n'écoutait pas. Il regardait Marlène en grande conversation avec Glissant. Son visage rieur était toujours hypnotisant. Il était incapable de la divertir de la sorte. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

\- ...ête rondement menée Laurence ! On a fait du bon travail !

Tricard avait semble-t-il finit son monologue, se glorifiant d'une enquête à laquelle il n'avait pas apporté grand-chose. Il s'en fichait.

Il lui sourit faussement.

\- Félicitations Tricard.

Contournant son imposante stature, il alla mettre un terme à l'oisiveté de sa secrétaire.

\- Marlène, vous croyez que le rapport va se taper tout seul, retournez à votre bureau.

Agréable comme à son habitude, il ne reçut en retour qu'un haussement de sourcils et un déhanché sans saveur.

Bureau du commissaire, 12h17.

Elle passa discrètement la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas là.

\- T'es toute seule, Marlène ?

\- Oui, le commissaire est parti déjeuner dehors.

\- T'as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Pas vraiment, mon rendez-vous a été annulé.

\- Je suis désolée, Marlène.

\- T'inquiète pas, il était ennuyeux de toute façon.

Son ton était désabusé.

\- Tu veux qu'on se fasse une bouffe ? Un ciné ? Faut que tu te changes les idées.

\- Faut que je te dise un truc Alice.

Marlène regardait ses mains, elle hésitait.

\- Tu me fais peur là.

\- Le commissaire m'a embrassé.

\- Hein ?! Dans...dans tes fantasmes ?

\- Non ! On était dans son bureau.

Elle s'attendait a beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça.

\- Là, tu me troues le cul.

Elle ne pensait pas avoir cette conversation un jour, elle était sûre que Laurence était trop coincé pour aller jusque là.

\- Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

\- Et alors rien, c'est à peine si on s'adresse la parole.

\- Ouais, bon...mais tu connais Laurence, quand il s'agit des sentiments, il est aussi expressif qu'un sèche-cheveux.

\- Quoi ?

Ses traits étaient ternes et fatigués alors qu'elle devrait être rayonnante, volubile, amoureuse.

\- C'est super non ? C'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ! Depuis le jour où tu lui as serré la main !

\- Je sais plus ce que je veux.

\- Je te comprends pas.

\- Je me dis que ça reste beau tant que je ne le vis pas.

\- C'est normal que ça te fasse peur, surtout avec Laurence et sa légèreté légendaire, son sourire avenant, ses plaisanteries…

Devant l'expression lassée de Marlène, elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Marlène, ce qui est moche c'est de ne rien vivre.

La porte s'était ouverte.

\- Marlène, il faut que je vous parle ! Ah Avril toujours fidèle à vous-même, comme une mauvaise herbe, vous revenez toujours !

Elle força un sourire vers lui et embrassa furtivement Marlène sur la joue.

\- Bon, Marlène, je te laisse avec le désherbant. Salut Laurence !

L'air brassé par la porte avait emporté un vieux papier. Il se posa délicatement sur le sol, un vacarme épouvantable dans ce silence pesant.

Ils étaient seuls.

Loin de toute agitation, Bubulle tournait en rond.

 **Fin**


End file.
